The present invention relates to containers in general and more particularly to a safety closure for a container which requires two handed operation to place the container in a condition where dispensing of product becomes possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,064, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a promotional dispensing package which is easily shipped, filled and assembled is disclosed. The package includes a retaining opening into which a modular pump is snap-fit by inserting the modular pump through an open end of the package. The package also includes a upstanding wall, which provides a dispensing actuator locking and sealing mechanism, as well as a tamper-evident tab. The package and pump are assembled at a production site, and are thereafter shipped to a filling site with a bottom. The package is filled through the open bottom end, and then the bottom is sealingly affixed to the package. Accordingly, the device can be filled and finally assembled with a minimal number of steps, and is therefore particularly suited for quick-turnaround marketing.
Although the package includes a dispensing actuator locking and sealing mechanism, as well as a tamper-evident tab, it is not childproof. That is, it is relatively easy, by rotation, to unlock the actuator and dispense material. In some cases the package might be used, for example, for a breath freshener and spraying in the mouth expected. However, the package might also contain insect repellant, sun tan lotion, or another product which is toxic if ingested. Particularly in view of these multiple uses, a young child could pick up a dispenser containing a toxic material and ingest it.
The danger in other types of containers such as medicine bottles and containers for household chemicals, that a child might open and ingest a harmful substance is well know.
An embodiment of a safety closure for a container includes a sleeve which is fixed to the container inside of which a part is rotatable to place the container in a position where dispensing may take place. A recess in the sleeve with a vertical wall cooperates with an outwardly biased hinged tab on the rotatable part abutting the wall and preventing rotation, unless the tab is pushed in to clear the wall, while at the same time rotating the first part to said dispensing position.
The application of the safety closure to an embodiment of a container which is a dispensing package with an actuator with a spay nozzle is illustrated.